


Hot Venom

by murderousCroww



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Short One Shot, han and lando have ~history~, he has two hands for a reason...., honestly this is just me thinking out loud, i have many thoughts and also feelings about han solo, shakes han around like a snowglobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: Han did love Leia, he just loved Lando too.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Kudos: 1





	Hot Venom

When Luke got Han to go on a rescue mission with him on the Death Star, the young, not-quite-Jedi had enticed the smuggler with riches beyond his wildest dreams. That’s the only reason why Han agreed to go. Well, that and the fact that Han was rather interested in the idea of saving a Princess. A damsel in distress situation where Han could swoop in and act tough to win the favour of the girl. However, when Han met Princess Leia she was anything but a damsel in distress. She was kind of bossy, but also headstrong and unafraid to call Han out on his bullshit, that’s why Han started to fall for her. It was because she was a brave leader, something so foreign to Han. There was another reason, however, that Han didn’t realize until later. It wasn’t until Leia saw the shape of the Millennium Falcon and commented on the sorry state that the ship was in that it hit him. Han loved Leia because she reminded him of Lando. The snarky remarks, the quips, the borderline hate-flirting that the two engaged in as they danced around admitting to anything more, it was just like the relationship that Han once had with Lando. A relationship that had ended. One that naturally fizzled out due to a lack of communication between both parties. Han swore he was completely over it.

Then, Cloud City happened. Seeing Lando after so many years, hearing his voice, awoke something deep within Han’s heart that he had been trying to keep locked away. Han was no stranger to losing loved ones to the vastness of space, but that didn’t mean that getting over them was easy. 

Han wasn’t surprised when Lando betrayed them, he couldn’t trust the two-timing pirate any farther than he could throw him, but what did surprise him was the look in Lando’s eyes. He said that he didn’t have any choice and he looked genuinely guilty, Han couldn’t believe it.  _ The  _ Lando Calrissian looking guilty? It was an outcome that Han thought was only present in his mind. Han used to daydream up hundreds of scenarios where Lando came crawling back after a nasty fight apologizing and kissing Han’s feet. He wouldn’t admit it, but Han wanted it so bad. He wanted Lando to come back and apologize, but now that it was actually happening? Han wished that the outcome was anything else. He wished that instead, it was an elaborate revenge scheme to get the Millennium Falcon back in Lando’s hands. Han wanted Lando to look at him with a cocky smile and whisper something like “I told you so.” Anything but Lando rushing to clarify himself, anything but “I had no choice.” Because it felt too real, too raw. It wasn’t just the price of a business or a joke among old friends, it was a real genuine backstabbing. It hurt Han, it cut him deep. What hurt more, though, was the fact that after it was all over Han still loved Lando.

As much as Han preferred to put up a front that made it seem like he didn’t care, the opposite was true. He feared that he actually cared far too much. Lando could double-cross him a thousand times over and Han still would care about him, because that was his  _ friend _ and he  _ loved him _ . Maybe in a different timeline where Han was less of a coward. Maybe in an alternate universe where Han was less of an emotionally compromised idiot, Lando and he could have been more than friends. But now the “lover” position was filled by Leia, because Han  _ did  _ love Leia, he just loved Lando too. 

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing that i wrote at like midnight last night after rewatching a new hope and empire strikes back. title comes from the song hot venom by miniature tigers because its not a crow fic if its not titled after a song right. also is the star wars fandom still active??? no idea but here you go


End file.
